Missing Kitty Cat
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Karupin goes missing again and only one can save him for Ryoma


Missing Kitty Cat

_AN: Gomen if I got Ryoma's eye color wrong I'm partially color blind so it's hard for me to tell what color his eyes are._

"Karupin! Where are you?!?" Ryoma yelled as he ran around the house trying to find his beloved cat.

"Ryoma-kun, I couldn't find Karupin anywhere," the female told the short, dark haired male.

She was hunched over from frantically running to find the Siamese cat. Her blonde hair was long and tied back, her emerald eyes reflected concern. A girl's tennis uniform clothed her body.

"It'll take forever if it's just us looking for him," Ryoma stated.

"I'll call my sister and see if she can find him she always has the luck in finding him," the female suggested.

"Please, Mika-Chan," Ryoma's golden eyes grew big and pleading.

Mika pulled out her cell phone and pressed 7 to speed dial her sister.

A blonde haired girl walked along side a light brunette haired boy, a tennis bag slung over their shoulders. A light wind blew through their short hair. A familiar melody rose to their ears. The blonde reached into the pocket of her tennis bag and removed her phone.

"Mushi, Mushi*," she greeted, "Nani*! Karupin's gone missing again?!?"

"Ok, I'll go look for her, hai* ji ne*"

"Syusuke, I've got to find Karupin for Ryoma-san," she said to the brunette next to her, "Gomen nasai* I can't play a match today."

"Kaida, that's okay. I'll help you look for him."

"Thanks Syusuke."

The two then ran off looking for the loveable cat.

"Don't worry Ryoma, we'll find him I swear. He might be on his way home right now you'll see," Mika tried to encourage Ryoma, "here, you stay here and I'll go out on the streets and look for him just in case he does find his way home before we find him."

Mika ran out of the house looking everywhere she could think of that a cat could hide.

"Mika!" the blonde heard someone yell.

Mika whipped around to see her sister waving at her.

"Nani!?!" she yelled back.

"You're smaller than me so you can crawl to rescue Karupin. He's stuck in some king of net in this small pipeline," Kaida explained.

Mika's eyes grew wide at hearing this.

"Where?"

"Fallow me."

The two sisters ran down the street towards the brunette that still was trying to coax the cat to calm down.

"He's in there only a few feet in, but me and Syusuke can't get to him," Kaida explained.

Mika quickly removed a rubber band from her wrist and tied up her hair before beginning to crawl into the pipe.

"Karupin, shh, I'm here to help you. Hush, I'll get you back to Ryoma soon," she soothed as she started to remove the net, "hush, it's almost gone. Shh, you're safe now."

Scoping up Karupin into her arms she slowly and carefully made her way out of the pipe.

"Here, take him for a moment," Mika tried to hand Karupin to Kaida but he wouldn't let go of her.

Kaida sighed and instead of taking Karupin she and Fuji helped Mika maneuver through the pipe's entrance without dropping Karupin.

"There's the pretty boy, all safe and everything," Kaida scratched Karupin's ear.

Ryoma rushed to the door when he heard a knock. He opened the door to reveal a dirt covered Mika holding Karupin in her arms.

"Here he is, told you we'd find him." She beamed at Ryoma

She handed Karupin carefully over to him.

"Where did you find him?" Ryoma questioned.

"Kaida found him, but I was small enough to crawl into this pipeline and get him and untangle him from this net thing. Anyway, at least he's safe now. That's all that matters," Mika replied.

"Thank you Mika," Ryoma stated giving Mika a light kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome Ryoma, I don't like seeing you in such a panic and I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see my favorite kitty again."

Karupin happily purred as he was held in the arms of his owner and the only female he'd allow his owner to be with.

_AN: just to help some people that might not know much Japanese I will supply the translations of the ones I've used._

_*Mushi Mushi is a greeting used when answering a phone meaning hello._

_*Nani means what_

_*hai means yes_

_*ji ne means good bye_

_*Gomen nasai means I'm very sorry_


End file.
